


Costume party

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [42]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When your powers are on the fritz Wanda and Pietro have to come up with a way to cover for you.Part of my valentine2021 event
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff / Reader, Pietro Maximoff x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 30





	Costume party

“Ok. So here's the plan. The boys will be charming and sweet. Vis and I will keep all the guests entertained and Pietro will try to keep everyone away from (Y/N).” Wanda listed off as everyone gathered in the front hall.

“I don’t see why we are going through with the party. (Y/N)’s power is clearly unstable.” Vision asked and Wanda sighed.  
“We can’t get out of this one. We’re just going to have to work together to get through this. We can do this. Right you two?” Wanda gave a pointed look to her brother who still wasn’t dressed.  
"Hoes before bros. Uteruses before duderuses. Ovaries before brovaries." He said in reply. Wanda gave him an odd look and he rolled his eyes. “No worries Sis! I will be on top of everything.” He vanished and reappeared fully dressed in a costume.  
“Ok. I can’t get the suit off but maybe I could just wear a hat and a very big coat.” You said as you hurried into the room. The ‘supersuit’ as Vision had dubbed it did not want to come off. Even with Wanda’s powers it hadn’t left you for long.  
“We’re already on that. It’s now a costume party! I’m on (Y/N) patrol.” Pietro said with a grin. He winked as he swaggered over to you. You looked him up and down, gave him a long hard look and decided the mischief plastered on his face was nefarious and glanced at Wanda.  
“He’s going to behave right? This was such a big deal! I need this to go well!” You insisted.   
“Best behaviour.” Wanda promised as she glanced at Vision who was grimacing.  
“All of us are.” He added tightly.  
“Yeah. I mean. A house with a robot, a bunch of people with superpowers, one that’s slowly losing control of them. What could possibly go wrong? It’s going to be like an episode of Bewitched in here.” Pietro said with a mischievous grin. He leant against the staircase bannister as the doorbell rang, announcing the first guest.


End file.
